Blessing or curse?
by flowers of ice
Summary: After being bullied by Zaku, Hinata snaps


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, he would have used the Sexy no Jutsu or the Harem no Jutsu on practically everyone at least a hundred times by now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Zaku watched the new student, Hinata, he smirked. Finally, after months of waiting, he had a new victim. One who has plenty of money too, seeing as she was the heir of the Hyuuga family, which means he would get plenty of money whenever he cares to exhort money from her.

During recess, he stalked her and as she was often alone, it made it easy to corner her and soon, he was exhorting money from her on a regular basis. He knew that she would never dare to complain to any of the teachers because she was simply too timid and they had reached a sort of silent agreement by then that as long as she gave him the money and doesn't tell the teachers, he would not harm her.

As she was always so timid, it was not surprising that Zaku started viewing her as a sort of object for him to vent his anger on whenever he was in a bad mood although he was careful not to go too far. Soon, he took to stalking her everyday just for the sake of making her uneasy, stopping only when he had to go home. Her classmates started avoiding her because of Zaku's continual presence around her and as a result, she was always lonely and felt depressed all the time.

Because he spent so much time stalking her, his grades, which were already very low dropped even lower. However, instead of admitting to himself that it was his fault for spending so much time stalking her, he put the blame on her, identifying her as the root of all his problems and made a vow to get his revenge on her.

As the months passed, his resentment grew. Then one afternoon after school, he saw his chance. Cornering her in a deserted corridor with his friends, he advanced on her. In a futile attempt to get away from him and his friends who were smirking at her obvious discomfort, she backed away, faltering to a stop when she felt the cool surface of the wall behind her.

Trying to hold back her tears as the blows rained down on her, she let herself slide slowly to the floor, she whimpered softly to herself as the kicks and punches seemed to increase in strength with each blow.

''Well, are you really going to let me hit you like this without fighting?'' Zaku taunted, his blows raining down harder than before.

Deep within herself, Hinata suddenly felt a deep anger at his words, and summoning all her strength, she struggled to get up and trembling with her newly found strength, she lunged at him.

Zaku dodged easily and throwing her towards the wall with little effort, he gripped her hair and started banging her head against the cold, hard surface of the floor.

Leaning towards her with his face an ugly mask of hate, he taunted her. ''Is that all you can do?''

Hinata seemed to recover and made furious attempts to free herself from Zaku's grip and with blood streaming freely down her forehead, she lashed out at him.

Blocking her blow easily, he slammed her into the wall again. Seeing his chance to truly get his revenge on her, he punched her and she gasped as she lost her balance and she fell over the wall.

With her voice uncharacteristicly low, she growled, ''If I'm going to die right now, you're going to die with me!'' With that, she grasped his arm and pulled him over with her.

Zaku's friends watched, horrifield as the two of fell. There was a dull thud far below them and when they rushed over and leaned over slightly, they saw blood trickling in a stream from the motionless forms of Zaku and Hinata.

Hinata stared blankly at the sky, watching her vision fade. She knew she was dying, but she could not help felling a sense of triumph at defeating her tormentor. At last, Zaku got his punishment, but she was dying. Was that a blessing or a curse, she wondered as she felt her heart slowing to a stop. It's a pity I'll never get to tell Naruto I love him, she thought sadly. All these months, she had been watching his every antic, delaying the moment and now, she'll never get to tell him. But then, as he's already in love with Sakura, it probably doesn't matter anymore whether she told him or not, seeing as she's dying. And besides, she didn't want him to feel sad. She wanted him to be happy and then... maybe ... she'll get to tell him in his afterlife. As she bade her silent goodbye to him, she died.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Although it's actually a much improved version of another story I wrote for English, I hope at least someone likes it although the ending wasn't really satisfactory since in the other story, the girl died instantly after she fell over the wall and she didn't even have a name.


End file.
